


Coffee and Tiramisu

by Cranky_D



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_D/pseuds/Cranky_D
Summary: 有多少人相信一件钟情呢？当一个人与另一个人初遇时灵魂就碰撞在了一起，相互吸引，缠绵，感叹命运的神奇。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	Coffee and Tiramisu

**Author's Note:**

> 插画来自 @花梵LinManci

史蒂夫带着兴奋的心情来到了附近这家新开的咖啡馆，说来有趣，史蒂夫实在是很爱探索各种不同氛围的咖啡馆，在一家别有情调的咖啡馆，坐下来，带上素描本和画笔，画下喜欢的角落，或者——喜欢的人。

咖啡馆里播放着轻松的爵士小调，零零散散有几位顾客的视线落及低矮的书柜，找寻着自己最想要翻阅的书籍，史蒂夫坐在靠窗的位置，观察着在柜台后认真工作的咖啡师，一笔一笔描绘出男人的轮廓。

五分钟以前，史蒂夫在柜台前点单，“您好，请问需要点什么？”那位英俊的咖啡师微笑着询问道，正在盯着菜单思考的史蒂夫突然抬头，撞进了一双漂亮的蓝眼睛里，突然间他的脑袋好像罢工了，周围的一切嘈杂声都消失了，只剩下眼前这个微笑的男人。

“先生？先生？”咖啡师并没有因为史蒂夫的呆愣而不耐烦，语气里反而多出了一丝关心。

“呃……一杯黑咖啡。”史蒂夫的耳尖有些泛红，他有些不自在地将眼神移向别处。

“黑咖啡太苦，要来点甜点吗？提拉米苏怎么样？”咖啡师笑着说道。

“好啊。”史蒂夫不假思索的回答道，顿了一会儿之后他突然说：“你很讨厌苦味？”

咖啡师似乎并未料到会被搭话，收起了眼底的一丝惊讶，他迅速回以微笑：“只是觉得甜能带来好心情。”

窗外开始下起了雨，就在史蒂夫对着窗外放空自己的时候，咖啡师端着咖啡和提拉米苏走过来，不经意瞥到了放在桌上的素描本。

“先生，您的咖啡和甜点。”

史蒂夫回过神来，飞快地合上素描本，没有意识到这个动作过于刻意，就好像一个做了坏事被发现的孩子一样，不知所措。他也不知道该说些什么好缓解这种诡异的气氛，正当他仿佛下定决心般要开口说些什么时，一位女士的声音打断了他。“巴基，这边有客人点单哦。”被唤名字的人回头应了一声，离开的时候轻轻留下一句：“你画的不错。”

Bucky，史蒂夫心里默默记下了这个名字，那人果真像小鹿一样温驯、阳光、美丽，多合适的名字。

第二天史蒂夫在同样的时间再次来到了这家咖啡馆，期待在咖啡馆的一隅角落里再次遇到巴基，但生活经常就是这样，你越是极其渴望一件事情的发生，却往往求而不得。来到柜台点餐时，接待客人的是一位女士，五官倒是和巴基有些相似呢，史蒂夫突然有了一个大胆的猜测。

“呃……恕我冒昧，请问巴基今天为什么没来？”史蒂夫在点完一杯黑咖啡之后问道。

“您问巴基？请问您是？”

“你可以叫我史蒂夫，史蒂夫罗杰斯，巴基……他和我同校。”史蒂夫脱口而出，心里为自己捏了把汗，他实在不适合说谎。

“史蒂夫啊，我是他的姐姐，莉迪亚，他今天这会儿学校还有课就没过来帮忙。”说着，她看了看手腕上的表，“不过他今天五点过后能过来，还有两个小时，你要是有急事的话……”

“没有，没关系！我只是昨天恰好在这里看见他，想着来聊聊最近的社团活动，刚好我也很爱喝咖啡。”史蒂夫连忙摆手。

“这样啊，巴基居然还参加了社团活动，他都没告诉过我。”莉迪亚忙完了手头的工作，在史蒂夫对面坐了下来，“不过我挺高兴他能多出去参加些活动，交交朋友。”

“他很内向吗？”史蒂夫带着好奇问道。

“别看他在招待客人时可以笑眯眯地像个天使一样，他呀，平常总是不怎么爱说话，一个人静静地看书或者研究咖啡就是一个下午，不过，他自己倒是很享受。”

他和莉迪亚聊了很多，似乎有那么一点了解巴基了，带着这份好心情史蒂夫在下午五点半离开咖啡馆时与进门的巴基擦肩而过，他转头准备开口唤一声“巴基”，想打个招呼，看着那人有些匆忙的背影，声音停在了喉咙里没有发出来。他在心里自嘲地想到，对于巴基来说自己只是个陌生人，叫住他应该会很奇怪吧。不自觉地叹了口气，最终选择转头离去。

“咦，奇怪，史蒂夫走了吗？你没有见到他吗？”莉迪亚端着一盘咖啡和糕点，看见了刚回来的巴基。

“什么史蒂夫？哪个史蒂夫？”巴基奇怪的看着她，“你新交的男朋友？”

莉迪亚空着的左手用力弹了下巴基的额头，“想什么呢你！和你一个学校的史蒂夫罗杰斯！你校友！”她气呼呼地走开了，留下巴基在原地百思不得其解。

“史蒂夫罗杰斯？”他独自喃喃道，不记得自己认识这个人。也没再多想，新的客人过来，换上工作服，他又开始了他最擅长的工作。

“一杯黑咖啡和一份提拉米苏。”闻言，巴基抬头，似曾相识的声音让他以为是那个人，但很明显只是声音相似罢了。

咖啡馆外出口的小道上，耀眼的阳光洒向史蒂夫的身影，他从来不知道自己的金发可以如此耀眼，透过大开的正门，巴基瞧见了那个与他擦肩而过的身穿白衬衫的男人，唇角勾起了一抹明了的笑。

*

又是一个没有课的周末，史蒂夫依然愿意找一个慢节奏的地方发发呆，画些画。上午的咖啡馆通常人很少，负责店里清洁的年轻姑娘仔仔细细地擦着橱窗玻璃，通常这时的咖啡馆里那一盏盏华丽的暖调灯饰还没有被点亮，如果碰巧是阴雨天，屋里就显得过于沉闷。他独自一人坐在靠窗的位置上写写画画，明亮的浅色外套和嘴角勾起的微笑让他显得与周围的气氛格格不入。

“史蒂夫罗杰斯，哈，我该这样称呼你吗？”过于玩味的语调让史蒂夫闻声就红了脸，甚至未抬头看向对方。

巴基将一杯黑咖啡和一份提拉米苏摆在了他面前，“这次我请。”他瞥见了史蒂夫正在进行中的画作，并不是他想象中的自己的脸，而是窗外的街道，不知为何，他心头冲上了一阵莫名情绪。

“呃……叫我史蒂夫就好。”

“大二，金融系，你呢？”

史蒂夫是没想到巴基突然告诉他这个，本来在心里临时想好的一大堆关于“撒谎”理由的陈词倒是全部都作废了。

“噢……我是大一，美术系，布鲁克林学院。”

巴基挑了挑眉，还没等他说自己想说的话，史蒂夫又局促不安的开了口：“对不起……我——”

“为什么道歉？”巴基笑的明朗，打断了史蒂夫，“很高兴认识你，史蒂夫，我叫詹姆斯巴恩斯，大家都叫我巴基。”

史蒂夫有些惊讶地看着他，但还是反应迅速地握住了伸过来的手，手上传来的温度提醒着这一切都是真实存在的，自己迷失在了那对蓝眼睛和温暖笑容里。有多少人相信一件钟情呢？当一个人与另一个人初遇时灵魂就碰撞在了一起，相互吸引，缠绵，感叹命运的神奇。

“对了，这个送给你。”说着，史蒂夫拿出了另一个看起来很新的薄素描本，巴基有些惊喜地接过，翻开后看见了第一张画的是整个咖啡馆的样貌，以及，翻过第一张，后面的全是自己的素描肖像。“我不知道这样是否合适，之前没经过你的同意就画了下来，只是……只是觉得你……你工作的样子很好看。”他的手有些不安地攥着自己的背包。

“谢谢，我很喜欢。明天……明天有空出来一起吃饭吗？”最开始那股莫名的情绪消散了，随之而来的是满心的期待，以及……心跳的很快呢。

THE END

尾声

“欸，你真的跟我同校啊？”

“啊？不是你跟我姐说我们同校吗？”

史蒂夫和巴基并肩走在铺满树叶的校园小道上，两个人都因对方的傻气而笑出了声。

“Jerk!”

“Punk!”

两人齐声说道。

拥吻在一起的恋人，夕阳将他们的身影无限拉长，脸颊上映出的是这世间全部的幸福。

完


End file.
